


My Love

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Erotic Games, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: Gavorn is a young turian that fell in love with an even more younger female human, Kiara. Together they will experience things that they had never did. This storyline begins after some years of their relationship and will follow them God and Spirits know when...





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love story between a female human and a male turian.  
> Gavorn is very young and he started his career on protecting the others on Omega under Aria's guard. There he met the lovely and only Kiara the love of his life. He with vividly green eyes while her with velvet violet ones. The story is taking place while the couple had make quite a way with their relationship.  
> Please... enjoy xxx
> 
>  
> 
> Here's how they look like:  
> http://selensalvatore.deviantart.com/art/You-re-Mine-Not-Shakarian-it-s-Gavorn-and-Kiara-645628759  
> http://selensalvatore.deviantart.com/art/Dance-with-me-by-the-stars-646494603

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavorn is a young turian that fell in love with an even more younger female human, Kiara. Together they will experience things that they had never did. This storyline begins after some years of their relationship and will follow them God and Spirits know when...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a love story between a female human and a male turian.  
> Gavorn is very young and he started his career on protecting the others on Omega under Aria's guard. There he met the lovely and only Kiara the love of his life. He with vividly green eyes while her with velvet violet ones. The story is taking place while the couple had make quite a way with their relationship.  
> Please... enjoy xxx

''Kiara...Kiara...'' Gavorn said trying to awake his girl. She was crying and twisting like she was in pain, breathing heavily. ''Kiara, please wake up...'' he said again more worried this time. He gently touched her forehead. She was burning. He stood up, above her and grabbed her face on his hands, softly shaking her. ''Kiara! Kiara, wake up!'' he said again and his voice was now broken. He didn't knew what to do to help his beloved.

After seconds, she opened her eyes and breathed quickly now. Her eyes looked around like someone was hunting her. ''Shh...it's okay! It's okay, I'm here!'' Gavorn said to her trying to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder, as he understood what kind of dream she had.

''Oh Gavorn! You're alive, thank God!'' she said and sneaked into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and his warmth filled her. Moments later, she relaxed. Gavorn did a little back so he could see her. He looked down at her but she was looking down on her hands.

''Hey...are you okay?'' he said and grabbed her chin, raising it to his height. She had tears on her cheeks.

''Yeah...I think so...''

  
''What you saw?''

  
''That you were infected by the Plague and you died and everyone started to do experiments on me; so they can infected the humans too...it-it was horrible...''

  
''It's over now, no one can hurt you! I will protect you!'' he said as he closed her inside his arms again, nuzzling her forehead. Her eyes filled with tears again. A sob left her throat.

  
''That's what you did and in my dream and then die! I can't lose you Gavorn...please let's go somewhere else. Away from Omega and Vorcha and the Plague...'' she begged him and put her hands around his neck. ''Please...'' she said again with her violet eyes piercing his green ones. He sighed.

  
''We can't Kiara...''

  
''Yes we do! There's nothing holding me in this place, neither you-''

  
''-I have my job!'' he interrupted her angrily now, leaving her on the bed alone as he stood up and went over the large window of the room. Quick on her reflexes she stood up, following, reaching out for him.

  
''You can still sign on C-Sec! Remember how they did to take you when you took you're exams? You are so good, Gavorn-''

  
''-Stop! I'm not leaving!''

  
''But why-why?'' she replied angrily, causing her tears to roll on her cheeks fierful.

  
''-I don't know, Kiara! I love my job here. I take good money and I almost do nothing most of the time. Vorcha can't touch me, I'm under Aria's protection-''

  
''-Aria doesn't give _a fuck_ about you. I DO! _I_ will be the one that you will leave behind if something happens to you! _I_ will cry over you!'' she said and grabbed his arm in order to make him come to his senses again.

  
''Then don't!'' he said and did his thing, freeing himself from her tiny hand. He took his clothes and left the room. Kiara fell on knees and softly sobbed...

  
_How could he think like that? What has made him so blind?...He wasn't like that...''Then don't'' his words echoed on her...How can you ask me that, after all we've done, you stupid jackass...I love you..._

 

Gavorn walked some steps from their apartment, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave her! Everything he ever had was her. How he could ever think about his job over her?

  
_Damn it!_

  
He entered the apartment again, after some moments had passed. Kiara was nowhere on their bedroom. He heard water. He went over the bathroom's door. He heard her doing shower. He undressed himself quickly and entered the bathroom. She turned to face the door but it was too late. He took her from her waist and started kissing her. They stopped moving when her back hit the shower wall. His tongue violently took everything she had for him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned and that was the final call for his plates. His hands started to traveling her body. Her breath was heavier now, but they didn't break their make-out. His hand reached her thighs and she started shaking under him. His talons did their thing on her thighs before he reached her core and put one finger on her. She was already wet for him. She moaned again and with his other hand held her head on his. Then he opened her legs with his own and forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. He softly entered her and she left a softly aspiration on him.

  
_Hmm...now you talking babe..._

  
He thought and didn't move inside her, forcing her to moan on his face because of the sudden stillness of his size. He didn't move even he wanted to feel her. Her warmth core. Her walls started to spam as her back arched on his chest. Her eyes was now burning, starring up at him, mouth slightly opened, so irritating. Her hands run though his neck. His hands were softly stroking, one behind her neck and the other kindly caress her side. She left a soft moan again out and he started moving slowly. Her head fell back and he started to kiss her neck. He moaned too as he filled her perfectly.

''Oh...Gavorn, please...'' she said and looked forward on him.

''Please what?'' he asked and she violently attacked at his mouth calling his tongue out to play, forcing him to take a harder pace. His pace started to be more fast, rough...he reached inside her deeper. He could feel her being close. He kept his pace steady, his hunger for her grew stronger and that moment he heard her screaming his name. That was it, his finally push that dropped him off the edges and released himself into her as her own release was already covering him. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing heavy and he wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her to rest on him from his sudden attack. He carried her to the bed. He let her down gently and he lie by her side. She immediately took her place on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Her leg were between his. They were one!

  
''Please let's not fight again...'' she said on small voice and he kissed her head.

  
''Yes, sweetie! I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything from what I said before...'' he added and tighten her on his embrace.

  
''Yeah, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't push things...If you're happy here, I am too. I just need to be with you!'' she said again and shaked her head to his.

  
''All I need is you Kiara! So bad! That's why we are leaving from here...''

  
''What?'' she said surprised and stood on her elbow to take a better view of him. He rubbed her arm softly.

  
''Yes, babe, we are leaving this place as soon as I arranged the things with Aria...''

  
''Are you sure?''

  
''Of course I am! I definitely don't what to create nightmares to my girlfriend that I will die on her. I intended to be by your side as long as you want me..As long as you need me...'Cause I need you!''

  
''I love you so much Gavorn!'' she said and bend over him for a kiss. This time the kiss was loving, caring...

  
''I love you too Kiara!'' he said and she lie back on him.

  
''I still want to rock your body...'' he said apologetically.

  
''Do we have time?...great...'' she said looking at the clock that was on the night stand next to them and jump on the top of him. He put his hands on her hips controlling her pace.


	2. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is out! Excuse me for any mistakes and for the situation on my work, but it is still in progress I don't know how to make it look complete but I will try...xxx

''Why the dress up?'' Gavorn said as he returned from work.

  
''Did you forget it? You promised me that we will go out tonight!'' she said getting closer to him and embraced him.

  
''It's not some anniversary, right?'' he said trying to remember when their anniversary was.

  
''No! Would you go and dress up? Please?''

  
''Can I do a bath first, babe?''

 

''Yeah, sure! Just quick one, 'cause I rather do other things late in the night than being on that club!'' she said and smiled half ways as imagines of what she wanted to do come on her mind.

  
''So better not to make you wait long!'' he said and kissed her forehead, softly holding her forearms before he let her to go to the bathroom.

  
After minutes, he was ready and they headed to the Afterlife club. It was full of drunk people and people dancing wildly.

 

_Why she wanted even to get out off our warm house...I could keep her entertain with some way..._

  
''Let's go and grab some drinks!'' he whispered as he wrapped one arm around her waist, tightly. He didn't liked places like that at all, especially when everyone looked on his girl. There was not so much humans on Omega, especially women. The most of the were hookers, so...being clean and nice on a place like that attracted more people that anyone could possible think.

  
''Yeah! Great idea!'' she shouted on him because of the loud music. On the bar they found commander Shepard [female]. When she saw him she greeted him.

  
''Hi! Commander Shepard, right?'' he said kindly and gave his hand for handshake.

  
''Yeah, Gavorn, if I remember right?'' she said warmly on him too.

  
''That's correct...'' he said and didn't finished his line as Kiara removed his arm that was around her so she could go on the dance floor, he thought.

  
''Where are you going?'' he said puzzled on her, when drew a line for somewhere else.

 

''I would go on the dance floor, but waiting for you on the house got me peeing now!'' she said and did a move that she wanted to go on the toilets He sighed.

  
''I will come with you!'' he said and moved from his seat to followed her, but she stopped him.

  
''I'll come before you know, I can go alone! Take our drinks and I will be back immediately!'' she said and ran to the female toilets. He turned his face on the bar again once she has safely closed the door behind her, worrying about Kiara and turing his face back at Shepard. She was now talking to a turian. He was with her and before, Gavorn thought.

  
_Good, at least she doesn't make a distinction between allies..._

  
The turian asked her probably to get up and dance with him, but she denied. His face was saying so much right now, as his subvocals too, but Gavorn knew that she hardly would recognize those signs of a male turian. Then a female quarian took his arm and invited him to the dance floor. To Gavorn's eyes the other turian didn't seem that kind of dance floor guy and it was clear now that he only wanted to dance with Shepard, but gave in on the quarian after some seconds, of her begging and Shepard smiling to him and shaked his shoulders on the human, like 'you had your change'. She then returned her look at the bar with a smile and her eyes fell on him.

 

''So what are you doing here, Commander?'' Gavorn asked her; finishing his line and ordering his and Kiara's drinks.

  
''Oh, shore leave. My crew needs just times to have fun and get rid of their tension.''

  
''Nice!'' he answered and something inside him wanting to say to her that the other turian liked her, but it wasn't his business.

  
''And you?'' she asked him back.

  
''Haha you can say it's work after work for me!....but just a night out.''

  
''I see! You don't like this places right?'' she said smiley.

  
''No, I don't, but as long as...'' he said and didn't finished his line as he saw Kiara getting out of the WC and doing signal on him that she will go on the dance floor.

  
_Spirits...give me patience with her..._

  
''Gavorn?'' commander Shepard called him, like he was spacing out, and she laughed.

  
''Em...yes?''

  
''What are you looking at? The young human you came in?''

  
''Is that obvious?''

  
''Kind of...''

  
''Great...'' he said and took one sip of his drink. He then looked at the dancing floor and saw Kiara dancing and the turian of Commander's Shepard team dancing next to her. He took a quick view of Shepard and her face was tough, her eyes focused. She was jealous. Clearly.

  
''Are you and the turian?'' he asked her.

  
''Em...no...just friends.'' she said with sad way like she was really wanted to do something with him.

  
''You have to know that he likes you!'' Gavorn said comforting on her and she immediately turned her face on him.

  
''What did you say?''

  
''That he likes you, like a lot.''

  
''And how do you know?''

 

''Let's say it turian sense and from the way that he wanted desperate to take your attention.''

  
''Uh-huh...and do you have something with the girl?''

  
''More than something!'' he said and looked on Kiara again. She was now going over him. She pressed into him jumpy to a hug and he kissed her head.

  
''Are you coming Mr?'' she said with a smile, taking his hand and dragging him in a way so to follow her.

  
''I wouldn't lose it for the world!'' he replied ironically at her and she rolled her eyes on him with a half smile. ''But first, this is Commander Shepard. Shepard-Kiara'' he said and introduced them.

 

''Nice to meet you, Shepard! Your team has fun!'' Kiara said happily giving her hand for a handshake which Shepard took in reply quickly. Shepard nodded smiley and with pride for them. After that Kiara's attention was on Gavorn again.

  
''Yes, babe now!'' he said and grabbed Kiara's hand and saw Shepard chuckled on the view of them. With that they headed the dance floor. The spend most of their night there, but then they made their way back home.

  
''Can you walk?'' Gavorn said as he saw Kiara unsteady on her steps with that hell-made high heels of hers. But she didn't give up and continue dancing while the were walking home.

  
''Haha, no I'm fine!'' she said, grabbing his hand and did a turn and got under his arm. He squizzed her shoulder and her hand as he leaned his head on hers.

  
''You still didn't tell me why you wanted to go out tonight? Our warm house would be a much preferable place to spend our night.''

  
''Yeah, like everyday!'' she chuckled. ''Come on Gavorn, we don't need a reason to go out and have some fun outside our home...''

  
''...yes but we always return to our nice bed and the activities on it no matter what, so...''

  
''You are an old cringe! And you are only 23! What are we going to do on the years ahead of us?'' she said again and her whole face was glowing when she refereed the years together.

  
_Oh, yes...we are going to be until the end together Kiara, I promise!...We will have so many things to do, don't worry!!!_

  
''I'm sure that we will find something to do, I'm lucky I have so young partner, only four years younger than me!'' he said with a smirk.

  
''You naughty boy! And in case I forgot to told you this earlier I love you Gavorn!''

  
''I love you too, Kiara!'' he said in a smile while they were walking down the street to their house.

 

* * *

 

''Are you sure you don't want to come?'' Gavorn said before he leave to find his friends on a restaurant. He bended over Kiara's head, who was sitting on her desk and doing some sketches.

  
''Yeah, I have to finish those today! I'm sorry!'' She said laying back her head and kissed him. He was all over her.

  
''If I finish them quick I will come and find you, okay?'' she said again comforting her mate.

  
''Okay, sweetie! Love you!'' he said getting out of the house. She focused on her sketches again.

  
When Gavorn found his turian-male friends, they were four, they went to their usual place for dinner.

  
''So how is married life, Coniac?'' one turian with dark blue marks said to the other.

  
''Terrible! Really, I don't know why I even wanted this. She used to be nice and sweet with me...and now all she does is complaining. Coniac do this, Coniac do the other, Coniac, Coniac! Spirits, she is crazy!'' Coniac said and everyone laughed at him in his attempt to do his wife.

  
''You wanted asari! That's why I like our kind or krogan '' one other said with yellow markings[Sebast].

  
''Dude, that's not hearable you know! Krogan, seriously?'' the one with the blue markings [Larik] said again.

  
''Haha, okay guys! Gavorn why aren't you speaking?'' the Coniac said and everybody looked over him.

  
''Haha what can I say? I'm impressed with you Larik.'' Gavorn said and Larik laughed.

  
''I didn't mean that. You said to us that you have a relationship but with who. Why you don't talk to us about it?'' Coniac continued.

  
''Are you scared that we will steal her or something? Is that good?'' Larik said and everyone on the table were waiting his answer.

 

''Haha, yes she is _THAT_ good and no I'm not scared I just want her to be here and meet you guys and not tell you everything about her and then stalk her. Like I don't know what you will do...'' Gavorn said and everyone smiled half-ways. They started talking about the best chooses about mates, but Gavorn didn't uncovered a thing about Kiara. Two hours later they had gone to a bar next-doors and the two of the friends, Larik[dark blue] and Sebast[yellow] were on the kind of dance floor trying to find a girl to have their night. Gavorn and Coviac was sitting down on the bar. Next to them sat two female turians and they were clearly about games.

  
''Hey boys! Alone?'' the one that sat next to Gavorn said as she rubbed to him and the other did the same too, to Coviac.

  
''For now...'' Coviac said and enjoyed for a little their company. Actually some seconds before he thought about his wife. Maybe he said what he said but he loved her. Gavorn from the other side didn't enjoyed this so much. This bar wasn't visited often by many kinds of alien. Usually turians and krogans, human males that wanted to look bad and the ones that was searching for someone.

  
''Your name, beauty?'' the female turian next to Gavorn said again.

  
''Gavorn.'' he said with strict voice.

  
''Em...you're tough I like it.'' she said again and Gavorn sighed on disbelief. He looked down at the dance floor. He saw most of the people on the down tables to look to the door. He moved a little to see, but he couldn't. After some seconds, he saw a small figure between those who was down. The view was cut by Larik and Sebast that was almost jumped the stairs and went over him and Coniac with quick steps.

  
''You would not believe it, but there is one human girl down there!'' Larik said and Gavorn stood up.

  
''Human?'' Coviak and the two females said together.

  
''Yeah!'' Sebast said on his turn.

  
Gavorn moved some steps and his eyes fell to his beautiful girl. She was searching for them but when her eyes fell on him she walked his way and he did some steps to her. She was gorgeous! She was wearing her black tight dress and red high-heels, her hair was down half tight up and she was wearing the necklace he gave her some weeks before. He softly closed her on his hug and kissed her head. She did back and looked into his eyes, smiley.

  
''So you made it!'' Gavorn said to her and gave his arm to her, and she took it, so they could get back on their table.

  
''Anything for my man!'' she said and they reached the table. Everyone was looking surprised on them and the two females were shocked. Gavorn's and Kiara's fingers crossed on that arm-embraced and Kiara putted her charming smile on.

  
''So, guys this is my girl, my love! Kiara, we are together three years. Kiara those are my friends.'' Gavorn introduce.

  
''Nice to meet you all!'' she said with a smile and shaked hands with them all.

  
''Nice to meet YOU!'' Coviac said and all started to talk to her like they have never spoke with human again. And the show started...

  
\------

  
''So tired from this big night?'' Gavorn asked Kiara as they went to their car away from his noisy friends.

  
''Yeah! I can't believe how they did for me and you! It was a little bit of madness, you have to admit it, but...as long we have only one week and then we leave from this place I'm glad that I met them.''

  
''Haha, me too! Thank you, you were spectacular tonight...and Ι can't wait for you to meet my family...''

 

''Okay you talk to much my love, maybe you should drive us home, 'cause I want to explore my home a little bit further while _I_ rock _your_ body!''

  
''Uh...someone is feeling lucky today?''

  
''Very!'' she said and the car moaned as it started it's way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, more are coming soon! xxx


	3. In Sickness and Health

Kiara wasn't feeling so well. She was feeling sick, or something. It was midnight and Gavorn next to her was sleeping.

  
_Oh God...I think I will though up..._

  
Kiara thought and she got up running for the bathroom. She threw whatever she had ate for dinner and maybe all day long, before Gavorn opened slowly the door.

  
''Kiara? Are you alright?'' Gavorn said worried and got closer to her.

  
''Oh, get away...I don't want you to see me like this!'' she said and a new wave of vomit came. Gavorn ran to her side and held her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. Her back arched as she continued throwing and see felt even more sick. Gavorn didn't speak he just stayed there by her side. He had never before saw Kiara sick. After some minutes she stopped and stood back a bit. Gavorn let her hair, but held her back, steadying her. She took a shake deep breath.

 

''Are you feeling better?'' Gavorn said searching for his lover eyes and he reached for a tower and gave it to her to mop up. She was looking straight down on her. She shoted her head negative.

  
''Do you want me to carry you to bed?'' Gavorn said with sweet voice while he got closer to her and with his other hand stroke her cheek. She nodded positive. He grabbed her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He then took her legs and lifted her on his chest. She had her head on his neck. He walked all the way back to bed and let her gently on the bed. He saw her face and she had tears all over it.

  
''My babe!'' he said with heartbroken voice and he wiped them off. She was bad. He bend over her more, trying to make everything he could to help her. More tears came from her eyes and he wrapped them all. With his other hand checked her temperature. She was hot.

  
''Kiara, what can I do?'' he said more worried than before as his kind was becoming sick differently than humans.

  
''I'm cool...'' she said with weak voice and a light tremble found her body.

  
''Cool? You're burning!''

  
''That's what happens when humans are sick, they may have big temperature but they are shivering and cold.'' Kiara explained to Gavorn and he seemed puzzled.

  
''Can you please hug me?'' Kiara said again opened her arms so he can take her a hug.

  
''Yeah, of course babe!'' he said and slid between the sheets and covered them with them. He opened one arm and Kiara sneaked into his arms relaxing her head on his arm.

  
''Aww...that's more like it!'' she said and Gavorn kissed her head and rubbed her back. Gavorn felt her tremor at him now.

  
''Hmm...'' Kiara murmured in pain and got up from him. He followed her immediately and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

  
''Kiara?'' he said squeezing her shoulder.

  
''I think I will through up again...'' she said and put a hand in front of her mouth. She ran to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and Gavorn was locked out.

  
''Kiara!? Open the door! Kiara?!'' he said in fear knocking the door with his talons that if something happened to her he couldn't do anything. After seconds the door opened and appeared Kiara, pale and almost unconscious. And out of sudden she fell in front of him and thank the Spirits he caught her.

 

''Spirits! Kiara?!'' he said panicked now and took her on his arms and quickly laid her on the bed.

  
''Kiara! KIARA! Open your eyes, open your eyes babe!'' he said over and over again and after all his gentle shakes, she opened her eyes weak. He let out a relieve sigh and looked into her eyes.

  
''Kiara talk to me! Do you need to go to the hospital?''

  
''No...no...I'm okay, Gavorn...It's that I'm just exhausted. I will sleep and everything will be fine.'' she said stroking his mandible.

  
''Are you sure? Babe, I need you! Don't you dare do stupid things on me!'' Gavorn said resting his head on her chest. She chuckled as she put her hands under his fringe and he raised his face again on her.

  
Gavorn took them higher on the bed, on their pillows to sleep.

  
''Gavorn I need you too! And I need to feel you now!'' Kiara said and Gavorn frowned.

  
''But Kiara...'' he said and she sighed him. Gavorn did what she said with disbelief. He slowly got off his pants slightly, only to free his demi-hard cock and slowly entered her. She let a relaxing moan out and that was all he needed. He didn't throb on her. He just stayed there inside her, holding her inside his arms, her back on his chest and buried himself into her. His warmth released into her and everywhere around her and it was all she needed to be good.

  
The morning Gavorn woke up first. He was still inside Kiara and she was in his arms. They didn't have move a muscle. He gently rubbed her and she blinked her eyes a few times before she completely opened them.

  
''Good morning, babe!'' he said to her and reached to kiss her nose. She giggled.

  
''Feeling any better?'' he continued.

  
''Yeah! A lot! Maybe it was good to take my medicine...''

  
''Which was...?''

  
''You!'' she said and kissed him on his mouth.

  
''Do you want to go to doctor?'' he said as he stroke her arm.

  
''Em...I will go and take some exams, yes. But I think it was nothing!''

  
''I'm just glad that you will go!'' he said and nuzzled her forehead. ''I don't know what I will do without you Kiara! You're my love, my body and mind, my everything!'' he continued and felt her core spam on his penis. She turned without letting him go and she was above him now. She bend over and started kissing him. Their kiss was deep and caring.

  
''I love you Gavorn!'' she said like a pray looking into his eyes.

  
''I. Love. You. Kiara!'' he said praying every single word. She fell on his mouth again and started to ride him. He gently grabbed her waist keeping her steady... He was loving her so much and she was loving him too.

  
Late in the evening Gavorn woke up and Kiara wasn't on his side. He stood up and looked around for her. He finally found her on the kitchen, preparing a dinner.

  
''You're better I see!'' he said happily going behind her and wrapping his arms around her small waist.

  
''Yes, with your help.'' she said as she continue cooking.

  
''Glad that I helped, babe!'' he said and kissed down her shoulder.

  
''Can you let me finish so we could eat soon?''

  
''Huh, okay...'' he said and sat on the kitchen's table. He seemed thoughtful but Kiara really wanted to finish the meal first. When she putted their meal on the bake she turned to she her turian.

  
''What is it, Gavorn?'' she said as she grabbed his hands on hers. He slowly raised his eyes on hers and smiled half ways.

  
''Gavorn?'' she said worried now while her one hand was already on his face softly stroking it.

  
''Kiara, my love, my babe...I love you so much...'' he said and now his one hand softly grabbed her waist getting her closer to him and the other her face.

  
''I love you too, sweetie!'' she said comforting him. What was on his mind? What was it that troubled him? Kiara thought.

  
''And there's would be no other woman for me...ever!...''

  
''The same for me Gavorn, I cannot image life without you, I can't live without you, it would be like an organism without heart...''

  
''Kiara, my queen, sunlight of my life, you would like to be with me forever?''

 

''Of course, Gavorn!''

  
''Would you be my wife, my bondmate?''

  
''Yes, Gavorn, I will!'' she said and they snuzzled their foreheads. They felt the moment grew inside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are small and maybe poor but I am trying to make them a little bigger. xxx


	4. Moving On

''Come on Gavorn, that's fun!'' Kiara said as she was on the edge of the highest building of Omega.

  
''Kiara, that's not fun! And you should come here, you might fall! Spirits!'' Gavorn said in paniced and stayed on the middle of the building's roof.

  
''Haha, oh look, look, I'm going to fall...'' Kiara said making fun of him and did like she loses her balance.

  
''Kiara if you want me to get a heart attack, you accompliced it! Now get you butt here and let's go somewhere low...on the ground maybe!'' Gavorn said scared for her.

  
''Oh come on! You're such a baby!''

  
''Kiara!''

 

''You are!'' she chuckled.

  
''Alright then!'' he said and went closer to her, but he froze when he saw how high they were. Kiara hugged him, stroking caring his back and he calm down for little. ''You know to turians doesn't like heights!''

  
''Yeah, yeah and water and dark...'' Kiara said and laughted him out.

  
''Don't laugh! Spirits, it's beautiful up here!'' he said now enjouing the view.

 

''You see! Maybe your species doesn't have the right partner to overcome your fears!'' Kiara said tighted up to him more tender.

  
''Yeah, I guess so...I'm hungry now, let's go for dinner! For our last dinner on Omega!''

  
''Yeah...I can't wait to go away from this place, Gavorn!'' she said looking into his reddish eyes with love.

  
''Me too! Shall we?'' Gavorn said and offered his arm so they can go and have a proper last night out on this place.

  
\-------

  
On the next morning, Gavorn and Kiara did the last arrangements around the house and collected the last things that they have on it. When they have everything fixed they headed out. Gavorn had took all the heavy staff and let their luggages on Kiara. When he put all the things inside the car's boot, he took and the luggages from Kiara and placed them in too.

  
''I will go and check one last time the house, see if we forgot anything.'' Kiara said and kissed Gavorn's cheek. He nodded with a smile and watched her get inside the house. He stared for some seconds their house and though whatever they have lived on that house. Their little flat on a huge building but it was like a small house 'cause they had even had their car outside their door. So big building. Minutes had been pasted and Gavorn entered the house to see what Kiara was doing. He found her sitting on their bed and just looking around.

  
''If you ever said to me that I would going to miss this place, I propably punched you right away...but I am going to miss it!'' she said looking up to her man approaching her. He sat next to her and passed his arm by her shoulers and gently leaning on her head.

  
''It was our little homie! Huh...yeah I'm going to miss it too and all the things that comes with it!''

  
''Yeah...it's been a while here...'' she said with nostalgic voice.

  
''Four years and a half to be exactly...but what matters is that we leave with only good moments from here and that's good!'' he said and she chuckled.

  
''When I moved on...I still remembered your face...'' she said and she laughted when she remembered it.

  
''How it was?'' he replied with a smile.

  
''You were so happy and anxious I can remember that you didn't stopped asking me if I was alright for about a week...and you were so sweet and caring...''  
''I just wanted to treat you nice...'' he said and kissed her top head.

  
''You did and you still do wonderful things for me!'' she said and turned to see him.

  
''You're the one!''

  
''The only one!'' she said kissed his lips.

  
''I had one other favorite moment here...''

  
''Which is?''

  
''You giving yourself on me! Our first time, our fist sleep over, our laughs, our baths and showers...you becoming my bondmate, my wife, my whole life!''

  
''That's more than one Mr Preitor!'' she said with a smirk.

  
''I think it's your fault!'' he said sarcastic.

  
''Mine?!'' she said sarcastic copying his tone.

  
''All yours, Mrs Preitor...'' he said and kissed her with passion. She wanted more but Gavorn stood up taking her with him. ''I think we should go or else we will lose the fly!''

  
''Okay...'' she said trying to be sad but her huge smile had really stucked on her face not to be shown.

  
\-------

  
When the arrived at their destination, Citadel looked huge in front of Omega! There was so much species just in one place. When they got out of the ship they took their luggages, the only thing they had for know as long as their things, like furniture and stuff would be already on their new apartment.

  
''Wow! That's amazing!'' Kiara said as she and Gavorn walked by the main street of the Citadel hand by hand. Citadel was huge and shine and intresting. Clearly better of Omega's fuggy.

  
''Thank you...'' Kiara said whispering and kissing him on his mandible.

  
''For what?'' Gavorn looked over her with wondering look.

  
''For what you've done for me! For us!'' she said with a sweet smile.

  
''Nothing, babe...let's go!'' Gavorn said and they headed to the dock bay to get their new car. It was weird and funny that Aria really helped Gavorn to his new life. It was like she wanted him to go and have a normal life or it was because he was her best man or whatever...They were here and all that mattered. When they finally received their new car a fresh red one, they tried to find the way for the C-Sec offices so Gavorn could go and ask about the next exams appointment. After long a long circle ride the found it. Gavorn grabbed Kiara's hand and squizzed it hard.

  
''Everything will be okay, sweetie!'' Kiara said comforting him. He dropped his eyes on hers with worrying look and then softing on her view.

  
''Yes, babe...thanks...'' Gavorn said and gave her a quite but still caring kiss. With that they walked through the C-Sec hand by hand. Everyone looked at them as they walked in like that and Kiara went a little behind Gavorn's strong figure and squizzed his hand. He did the same in return comforting her. When the arrived at the CO's office Gavorn kissed her one more time and brethed in and out before he entered it. She was just waiting for him outside. Some minutes later Gavorn got out of the office with a smirk on his face.

  
''What happened?'' Kiara asked anxiously.

  
''I got a job!'' Gavorn said with a smile and took Kiara on his arms and spinned her around.  
''What? Really? How?'' Kiara giggled on his arms.

''They got my record and I don't have to take exams!'' Gavorn said as he putted Kiara down gently.

  
''Really, love! We have to celebrate it, but after we go for my job.'' Kiara said and Gavorn quickly grabbed her hand and drugged her out of C-Sec.

  
\---------

  
''Hmm...and you said Paulo sent you? I can't say why not...you have a terrific bio and you just finished your studies...young, smart, pretty...I think you do for the job!'' the boss-leader of the Artworks C.C. said and gave his hand to shake with Kiara.  
''Oh thank you so much! I will not disappoint...'' she nodded in relief and shaked her hand with his.

  
''I'm sure you will find your place here. Have a good day.'' he said again.

  
''You too, Mr Vetor!'' Kiara greeted her new boss. He was a turian with black skin, green eyes and very strange marks, but that's why he is an artist and one of the best on the indrusty. She walked out of his office and Gavorn was waiting there. She jumped on him and he kissed her tenderly. But her boss watcher her closely as the glass on his office helped him watch over everything. His face was skeptical but neither Kiara nor Gavorn saw it. Gavorn took Kiara's arm and they walked outside happy both of them.

They would celebrate everything tonight and Gavorn new the best way.


	5. Exploitation

One month later everything went normally except the weird attitude of Kiara's boss, who have made her feel really uncomfortable. She didn't have made this conversation with Gavorn at first but when she finally said to him, he was ready to beat the crap out of him. Kiara however didn't want him to make anything stupid so she just made a deal with Gavorn that if anything happens she will leave her job.

  
A new day was on and both Kiara and Gavorn was sleeping on a cuddle. The alarm ringed and Gavorn cursed that he have to wake up and get out of Kiara's warm embrace.

  
''Hmm...close it Gavorn...'' Kiara said to him sleepily. He let her from his arms and stood to close it. Then he looked over his beautiful wife, who was sleeping with her hair messy and her ass erect to him. He went behind her and kissed her shoulder. He then moved holding her close to her chest and kissing lovely her neck. She giggled and turned her face on him.

  
''Good morning, beautiful!'' he said to her and kissed her.

  
''Morning, babe!'' she said returning his kiss.

  
''Do we have to go to work?'' Gavorn complained.

  
''I would like to stay home too!'' Kiara said and took his hand on hers and their fingers crossed. That moment a flash took Kiara's mind.

  
''Shit! Shit!'' she said and she quickly left the bed and got up to get ready.

  
''What?'' Gavorn asked her puzzled.

  
''Tomorrow my boss leaves and I had to make his papers today and I had to been there earlier. I totally forgot it!''

 

''Do you need me to go you?'' Gavorn asked her as he watched her going everywhere panicked.

  
''Only if you can otherwise I don't want you to make your morning quickly.'' Kiara said but Gavorn already got out of the bed and made his way to get ready. When they were both properly ready they left their apartment and begin.

  
''Kiara you don't have eat breakfast...'' Gavorn said murmuring.

  
''It's okay I will have something on the office.'' She replied and looked for some papers on her bag.

  
''Okay, promise me you will have something, you are barely eating nowadays...'' Gavorn said concerned.

  
''I'm fine, it's just that this days my stomach is like a knot, I think it's some kind of stress 'cause of the new drawings but once my boss leaves tomorrow I will be okay!'' Kiara said and raised her hand on Gavorn's mandibles. He left one hand off the wheel and grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

  
''Okay babe. When you finished you will phone me to come and get you...'' he said as they arrived her building.

  
''Yes sweetie! I love you!'' Kiara said and kissed him.

  
''Love you too!'' Gavorn said and tried to pull her for one more but she was on hurry so he didn't pushed her. She quickly went inside and left her papers on her desk.

  
''You're late!'' a voice from behind her sounded on her ear causing her to jump scared.

  
''Oh...I'm so sorry Mr Vetor. I overslept!'' she tried to explain but the look on his face said the opposite of 'It's okay'. He dropped huge files on her desk and did an awful heavy sound.

  
''I want you to check them all and sent me your reports. You are not allowed to have dinner today neither break or any other kind of free time. You will work all your hours so you gain the time you lose. Understood?'' he said with cold voice and eyes. She just nodded and he turned away and left. Oh...it's gonna be a long day, Kiara thought to herself and started immediately.

  
\--------

  
Her working hours were almost over and she called Gavorn to come and get her.

  
''Hey!'' Gavorn said with warm voice.

  
''Hey...'' she responded with not so warm voice rather tired.

 

''What's wrong babe?'' Gavorn said worried now.

  
''Oh...nothing I'm just tired and I have a terrible headache...today was very long day...Can you come and pick me up at 19.30?'' Kiara asked and didn't notice her boss right behind her.

  
''Of course, babe! Are you okay?'' Gavorn asked but Kiara didn't make to answer as her boss started to shout to her.

  
''Why you are you talking?! I said that you will not have free time today!!'' her boss yelled at her.

  
''I'm sorry Mr Vetor, I have to-''

  
''No excuses one more mistake and you're out! You will stay until 20.30. I will leave that moment and I want you to arrange some things for me.'' he said and looked closely Kiara. Kiara heard Gavorn cursing on the line and calling him _'Bastard!'_.

  
''Yes, I understand. Can I please only answer to that phone call? I will not do anything else...'' she said and his face soften a little but it was cold as stone.

  
''Quickly!'' he said and did back watching her finish her phone call.

  
''Thanks!'' she said to him and turned to her phone again.

  
''Gavorn can you come by 20.30?'' Kiara said with small voice like she couldn't breath.

  
''Oh Kiara! I will come and make him regret that he is born!'' Gavorn said briskly on the phone. A sobbing left Kiara's mouth. She was ready to cry.

  
''Kiara?! I AM COMING!!!'' Gavorn said firmly on the phone.

  
''No, no! Please I will have more problems, just do what I say to you, okay?'' Kiara said again trying not to cry.

  
''Damn! Kiara if anything...''

  
''No, I'm okay Gavorn just come and take me the time I said. I will be fine...'' Kiara said and took a strict look of her boss, who whispered to her ''Close it!''.

  
''I love you, babe!'' Kiara said and Gavorn was ready to make a fight but Kiara closed the phone. She dropped her eye line on the papers in front of her and supported her head with her hands.

  
''Good girl!'' her boss whispered on her ear. She pulled herself away from him.

  
''Just one thing! What I will do one more hour here, I have done whatever you said!'' Kiara said with ironic voice.

  
''I will find you something to do!'' he said and left. God help me, she thought.

  
\--------

  
It was 20.15 and no one else but her was on the office. She did to stand and leave. She had enough for today. But the moment she was about to open the door her hand was grabbed hard by someone else and from the moment no one else was there, she knew who was.

  
''You know...you make a really good impression Mrs Preitor!''

  
''I'm not here to make impression Mr Vetor...and please leave me 'cause I will shout if not!''

  
''Shout as you want there's no one here! Just you and me!''

  
''Please leave me!'' Kiara said and tried to get off her grab but he was stronger.  
''For time now I want to say to you how turn on I am with you!'' he said and moved closer to her.

  
''You what?! Please let me go! Let me go!'' Kiara screamed over and over again. She hitted him on his sensitive place and he fell down holding it. It was a move that Gavorn had learnd her and where exactly it hurts turians.

  
''You little bitch!'' he said as he tried to stand up and she opened the door and ran out. From her hurry she bumped into something or someone.

  
''Babe?!'' Gavorn said panicked and held her to his arms. When she saw him she felt her legs weak. She didn't have ate for hours, basically from yesterday and Gavorn's strong arms around her was all she needed to feel safe. She fell unconsious on his arms and Gavorn grabbed her.

  
''Spirits, Kiara!! What happened?'' he said but she was out. That moment her boss made it out of the building screaming. Gavorn let gently inside the car Kiara and turned to face her boss.

  
''Where is she?'' he said with wild look on his eyes.

  
''You fucking bastard!'' Gavorn said and grabbed him by his collar and hit him on the wall.

  
''Who the he..? Oh...right the boyfriend!'' he said it like it was something disgusting. Gavorn hitted him one more time on the wall with more power.

  
''I'm her husband you motherfucker! And don't dare to come close to her again 'cause I will tear you apart to thousand pieces and I will burn you! Are we clear?'' Gavorn said and the boss laughted. Gavorn punched him on his face and he fell downwards. He went quickly to the driver's seat and left.

  
''This is not over!'' the boss said finally angrily as he watched the car go away.

  
=============================================================

  
Kiara opened her eyes slowly. She was home, on her soft and warm bed. Oh god, she thought. Her whole body felt like it was so weak, her head so heavy. But her heart was calm she wasn't on danger anymore. She looked around her and found Gavorn sleeping on her side. His face facing her. It was like he had been watching her and fell asleep. Her hand raised weak on his face and stroke it softly.

  
''Kiara!? How do you feel!?'' Gavorn said still half asleep.

  
''I'm better, I guess...'' Kiara said weakly and grabbed her hand to his, kissing it lovely.

  
''Oh babe, you don't know how much scared I was when you fell unconscious...'' he said like a pray and nuzzled her forehead. They stayed like that for quite a time and Gavorn sighed. Something was bothering him.

  
''Gavorn...I am sorry...'' she said and her eyes filled with tears which started to roll on her cheeks.

  
''No, I'm sorry babe...I knew that I had to come and take you from this asshole more soon...I shouldn't have listen to you...'' Gavorn said and wiped off her tears.

  
''I'm so sorry, Gavorn!'' she said and her tears now came with sobbings. Gavorn closed her to his arms as she was crying on his chest.

  
''Shh...babe I'm here...I'm here...no one will hurt you...'' Gavorn tried to comfort her but her cry became more powerful. He tighter his hold on her and softly stroke her back and her head while kissing her on her top head. He had failed her. He didn't keep his promise to keep her safe, and he promised her that no one will ever hurt her.

  
''I'm sorry babe! I didn't...'' Gavorn said on her hair, but Kiara stopped him understanding where he was going it.

  
''You didn't broke your promise Gavorn. My love, I am sorry...I...I should have tell you...I should...''

  
''Kiara? Does he have make any other move than today?'' Gavorn asked her and she nodded positive, felling into his arms again and crying as she was in a lot of pain. She cried inside him as long as she didn't have any other teardrops to drop. Gavorn cursed from inside him her boss.

_How someone can be so disgusting...Using his power to fuck small and innocent girls! Guess what he have done to others? Spirits, can they be a lot of them? Oh my baby...you don't deserve this...we will look for a new job even better...just don't cry._

When she finished Gavorn pulled himself from her a little so he could see her face.

  
''Are you better?'' Gavorn said and stroke her face with both of his hands and held it between them.

  
''Yeah...thank you...'' she said and looked down.

  
''Kiara don't thank me. I will be with you by your side as long you want me I am not going anywhere. But please tell me that you will not go to that place again...''  
''Never again!'' she said and his mouth corners lifted for a bit.

  
''Good! I made your favorite, I want to think that you are hungry...''

  
''Oh, I thought you will never mention it. I am straving!'' she replied.

  
''Can you walk?''

  
''Yes, Gavorn!'' she said and he grabbed her hand on his and drove them on the kitchen. Everything was calm now. Both safe and sound in their home. Once they finished their meal. Gavorn took Kiara in his arms and carried her to bed.

  
''But what are you doing?'' Kiara said now playful.

  
''I am carrying my wife, my love, my babe on our bed!'' Gavorn answered her with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for starting reading my story. I promise a nice and I hope a long trip to the lives of that two. I am sorry for my errors but english isn't my certain language, but I am trying. If you find any and it is really bothering you, bring it up. I am open on ideas for the characters and as well for more stories. xxx


End file.
